villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Steve
Dark Steve, formerly known as "Elder Blue Steve", is one of the secondary antagonists of FabreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is Light Steve's archenemy and a minion of Nightmare Steve. History Origins It is unknown if Dark Steve started out as a regular Steve or was specifically created as Dark Steve, regardless, he ends up as a minion of Nightmare Steve sent to find Steve Temples so Nightmare Steve could destroy them under the guise of a Blue Steve. It's also unknown if Dark Steve's story about the Elder's leaving (or being killed) was true or not. The Steve Saga Dark Steve first appears leading Sabre to an underwater temple, where he takes the form of an Elder Blue Steve to Sabre, he then explains the story of how there was one Elder Blue Steve who abandoned or killed the other Elder's for power, and explains that Sabre would have to separate the colors out of Rainbow Steve and use lava in order to weaken him before obliterating the temple with water. Sabre later finds Elder Blue Steve again in a temple filled with quartz blocks, something that a Steve shouldn't be able to get because of the Nether. Elder Blue Steve threatens Sabre that he would regret it if he didn't separate Rainbow Steve. At this point Sabre decided to stop helping him and would try to fix Rainbow Steve, to which Elder Blue Steve revealed his true nature and trapped Sabre before escaping unharmed. Dark Steve Revealed When traversing through an ice biome, Sabre came across Elder Blue Steve, he then followed and watched him as he stood inside of a hut filled with nether blocks and fire. Elder Blue Steve doesn't respond to any of Sabre's questions until he states "I know you're not Blue Steve", to which he finally reveals himself and shape-shifts out of his Elder Blue Steve persona, transforming into Dark Steve and attacking Sabre until he manages to escape. Sabre then realizes that Light Steve trapped him in order to protect him from Dark Steve, he then decides to team up with Light Steve and try to fight Dark Steve. Unfortunately, Dark Steve manages to get the better of the two and drive them off, forcing Rainbow and Light Steve to fuse together and create Ultra Steve. Chaos Steve After Sabre drops the rest of Rainbow Steve's powers on the floor to lure Ultra Steve back to him, Dark Steve hovers over and drops down, picking up the bottle and drinking it, turning him into Chaos Steve. Ultra Steve and Chaos Steve then ensue in a massive battle, as Dark Steve is now able to manipulate and spawn lava instead of coal blocks, fortunately, Sabre and Ultra Steve manage to weaken him with snowballs and trap him in a machine, separating the other half of Rainbow Steve out of Dark Steve, lead him to another machine, and then transfer him and his powers into a bottle. Ending his rampage. What follows next includes Sabre accidentally drinking Dark Steve's powers and slowly becoming corrupted by it, making him look like Dark Steve to Rainbow Steve and causing them to fight until Dark Steve's powers and fully separated out of Sabre, seemingly ending Dark Steve for good. Return and Death After having his powers ejected from Sabre, Dark Steve's body reformed far, far away, and was desperate for vengeance. Luckily, he was able to take possession of Blue Steve's body, who had been freed from Reverse Steve. He tormented the group of friends before ultimately deciding to reveal himself by using a machine to break out of Blue Steve's body, he reveals himself to the group, more vengeful and bloodthirsty than before, and tries to kill them numerous times, even destroying the shrine to Light Steve after his death. Eventually he steals the rainbow stone and builds a machine, allowing himself to fuse with the stone and become Chaos Steve once more. Light Steve once again uses the rainbow stone in order to become Ultra Steve again, and faces off against Shadow Steve, he manages to escape and is constantly hunted down by the group. They eventually manage to trap him inside his own machine until he breaks out, eventually they finally trap him in a room filled with lava with a machine, locking him in place. They separated the rainbow stone from him and finally destroyed him. Appearance Dark Steve appears as a black Steve, he's able to shape-shift into a Blue Steve and when he returns he comes back with red eyes, signifying his anger and vengeance. Personality When introduced as an Elder Blue Steve, Dark Steve was very convincing, quiet, and yet oddly suspicious upon his second encounter. When he broke out into his true form he became a ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, deranged, homicidal, and terrifying entity who at that point in time seemed like the biggest threat to Rainbow Steve and Sabre. He will take any opportunity and gets more power-hungry every second, once he became Chaos Steve he truly turned into a monstrous abomination hellbent on destruction. Powers and Abilities Dark Steve is able to fly, teleport, and manipulate giant blocks of coal, he's also able to cause lightning, and after his return, can now infect and possess other entities. Dark Steve is also able to shapeshift, when under the disguise of an Elder Blue Steve, Dark Steve is able to manipulate water and put on an trusting act. Gallery elderbluesteve.png|Dark Steve disguised as an Elder Blue Steve. darksteve.png|Dark Steve is revealed. Darkstevereturn.png|Dark Steve returns. Darkstevedeath.png|Dark Steve is destroyed. Trivia *It's possible that Dark Steve was once a Blue Steve that either joined Nightmare Steve willingly or was brainwashed and corrupted into becoming his minion, which would explain why he shapeshifts into a Blue Steve. *It is unknown who plays Dark Steve. *Dark Steve is the first truly evil Steve, unlike Rainbow Steve and the others before him, who were just confused. Category:Enigmatic Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Brute Category:Hydrokinetic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Murderers Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Possessors Category:Successful Villains Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Revenge Category:Ruthless Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Trickster Category:Masterminds Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Minion Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Minecraft villains